Overheating
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Warren falls into heat and calls on a reluctant Will to satisfy him. Just when everything seems fine, Warren finds himself pregnant. But there is a huge problem, Will may not be the father; as he is not the only one that Warren has slept with.
1. Prologue

This is a Sky High story. Warnings are AU (takes place fifteen years after film), Slash, OOC (major for Warren), OC(s), Supernatural Activities, more warnings may come.

Summary: Lately in the world of superheroing, Phoenix a.k.a. Warren Peace has been M.I.A. The others are worried about him, but Warren says that there is nothing wrong. Even Will's parents say that they are worried about Warren. One night while Layla is working late, Will gets a call from an oddly sounding Warren, who tells him to come over quick. When Will gets there, he finds that Warren is in a peculiar situation. Warren explains that he is going through heat and that his current state is hindering his powers; and to help him out, he needs to have sex with someone. Warren explains to Will why he called him, and Will feeling sorry for his best friend caves in and helps him out. Soon afterwards, Warren finds himself pregnant…but there is a possibility that Will is not the father; the remaining fact being that he slept with two other people.

Pairings: Read story to find out.

------------------

**Prologue**

So much could happen in fifteen years; sometimes someone would look back and wonder just where all the time had gone.

At the age of twenty-four, Will Stronghold had married his girlfriend of ten years, Layla Williams. The wedding was a major affair for Sky High, two of its most notorious alumni were going to marry; and hopefully produce more powerful superheroes together. The wedding was held in the church of the couple's hometown and the after party was held in the very place they first got together, the Sky High gym. As a jock, the after party was called a "Pre-High School Reunion".

They had married after they settled into their after college lives, when they had steady jobs and a place to call home. Will took over the Stronghold Real-Estate business; in his hands the business was running as strong as it had always been. Occasionally Will was still helped by his "retired" parents. Though they rarely ran the business they started, Steve and Josie were still heroes; but it was becoming clear that complete retirement for the couple was coming near. Layla herself occasionally helped out with her husband's business as well, but mainly focused on her chain of vegan cuisine restaurants; being the main chef at the first restaurant. Their famous hero alter egos were known as The General and Miss Vine.

It was actually little earlier for Zach Glow and Magenta Lave; Zach proposed to her during the school's after graduation party, Magenta left Zach hanging for three days before saying yes. They married basically in private, a hard to believe, yet not so hard to believe, fling in Las Vegas; no one else knew that the couple was married until two years later. The pair was only in their second year of college when they married. Zach became, hard to believe, a middle/Jr. high school teacher, teaching both math and science. Magenta herself was a veterinarian; occasionally to help her husband out with the animal science segments of his classes, she brought in animals. Zach was a sidekick to Will and occasionally to Warren, he was known as Illuman; Magenta so very rarely did anything to do with superheroing, that she did not even have a name for herself.

Ethan himself was still single, not really looking for anyone to be in his life at the moment. He ran a small company as a computer technician and website designer; with the company he did very well with himself and was quite the bachelor. Ethan was an occasional sidekick for both Will and Warren, he was known as Ooze.

Warren seemed to be single, but no one knew for sure. Like Layla, he was also running a chain of restaurants, except his were Chinese cuisine restaurants, and were at a much smaller scale; he stuck with the ones that he had inherited from the people he had used to work for while he was in high school. He was a famous hero known as Phoenix.

But there seemed to be something wrong with Warren, he had not been on any scenes lately; he had been MIA for so long, even Sky High noticed. Warren claims that there is nothing wrong, that he has been focusing on the sudden burst of popularity in his restaurants, he had more and more customers coming in day by day; that was understandable, but still.

Josie had an encounter with Warren a few weeks before and she could not help but notice that Warren was paler than she remembered and that he was sweating and jittery. She asked Warren if he was okay and he snapped at her, saying that he was just fine. When he realized what he had done and said a curt sorry along with good bye. She could not stop thinking about him since.

Steve said that he had almost had an encounter with Warren himself; but when Warren saw him, he turned on his heel and rushed away in the opposite direction. Steve was worried because just looking at Warren from the distance away he was at the time, he could tell that there was something wrong.

In turn, the others had been trying to get Warren to open up and tell them just what was going on; they had done that so many times, Warren shut off all connections between him and his friends, messages he left said that he was fine and needed time to himself.

Will and Layla went on with their own lives, trying to ignore the fact that Warren was being stubborn again.

It was near eleven at night when Will was typing on his laptop getting some paperwork on some house sales he had done that day, laying back on his recliner, the laptop being supported before him on an attachment table. Just about two hours ago, Layla called Will saying that the restaurant was getting busy that night and most likely she would be home late. As Will typed at his computer, his mind kept wondering to Warren; he cursed himself for worrying so much, it was not his fault that Warren was being stubborn.

Will let out a yawn and started shutting down windows in his computer; he decided awhile ago that if he yawned just once while doing work, it was better to leave off wherever he was and rest a little, he had less of a chance to make drastic mistakes he would regret later. He pushed the table aside and pushed the little bar at the side forward to help him sit up; just as he stood and stretched, the phone rang.

The only person he figured would be calling him that late was Layla. Without looking at the caller-id, Will answered the phone.

"Hello…" Will said.

"Will…" A raspy voice said into the phone.

"Hello?" Will asked, not knowing who it was; turning around he looked at the caller-id, surprised at whose name was there. "Warren?"

"Yeah…" The voice said.

A chill went up Will's spine.

"Warren, what's wrong?" Will said.

A choked sob came from the other side.

"Will, please come over…" Warren said in that raspy voice. "Please hurry…" A moan followed along with another sob.

"Alright!" Will said as he rushed to the front of the house, grabbing a coat of the coat hanger, along with the house keys. "I'll be right there in a minute. Just hold on!"

There was no response except heavy breathing.

Will reluctantly hung up the phone and rushed out of the house; taking to the air as soon as he had his jacket on.

It took him only about a minute to reach Warren's house, as he landed he kept watch out for anyone that could spot him. With the coast clear, Will rushed up the walkway to the front door of Warren's house.

Warren's house was not so big, it was a small house with a king sized room and a nicely sized guestroom; both had bathrooms, the king sized bathroom having a huge bathroom and the guestroom having a small bathroom complete with shower and toilet. Ethan himself lived in a condo about a mile outside of town.

When Will was at the front door, he leaned against it and pressed his ear to it; he waited a moment. He did not hear anything. With a breath he stepped back and quietly tried the doorknob; to his surprise he found the door unlocked.

Something was most definitely wrong.

Stealthily, Will opened the door and stepped into the house; gently closing the door behind him. He continued to listen around for any sounds; one particular sound caught his attention. Something sounded like crying and moaning coming from Warren's room.

Quickly, Will started down the hallway and got to the room door; without thinking he busted down the door and stepped in.

What he found gave him the biggest shock of his life.

Warren, naked as the day he was born, one the bed touching himself; his head was thrown back as he moaned and cried, his eyes were squeezed shut. His body was drenched in a sheen of sweat; his skin was an almost sickly pale color. Will said nothing as he just stared on at Warren in complete shock; his eyes wondering over what he unconsciously thought at the moment was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Over the years, Warren did not do as much exercising as he did before; focusing on a multi-established franchise does that to a person; but it was not a bad thing. Warren may not have had much muscle mass on him, but his body was still fit; it was more on the slim, almost feminine side. But it looked like he had not been eating well lately; his ribs were beginning to show. Warren let his hair grow a little more over the years as well; it went down to mid-back and was often tied into a tight ponytail and braided, the red highlights had been stopped since the sophomore year of college; but as Warren lay on his bed, it was untied and splayed out beneath him like a black river.

Will stood at the door ogling his friend for another moment before he shook his head, reminding himself he was a married man.

"WARREN!!!" Will yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

It seemed that that was the first time that Warren realized Will was there, he jumped slightly and stopped his menstruations for the moment; at his best friend with wide eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks from them.

"Please Will, help me…" Warren said in that same raspy voice.

Will was beside himself.

"With what?!" Will yelled.

"I'm in heat." Warren said.

"What?" Will asked.

"I can't explain it now…" Warren said, sounding like he was going to start bawling. "But please help me!!!"

"How…?" Will asked; he already knew the answer, he just could not believe it.

"Just do me, do anything to me, just do me please!!!" Warren cried out desperately.

"Why?!" Will asked throwing his hands up.

"You're one of the only people I trust!!!" Warren yelled. He let out another moan and curled into a ball, his body shaking with sobs.

Will stood at the door, not knowing what to do. He looked at Warren's curled body and he could see Warren's spine poking out of his back, stretching the skin almost like it could rip through.

With a sigh Will began to unbutton his shirt as he walked slowly over to the bed.

------------------

The next morning when Will woke up, he sat up with a major start; slowly, he turned his head and looked on in shock at Warren curled up to his side. Will almost started yelling, but his anger quickly subsided when Warren let out a little yawn and snuggled a little closer to him. Will continued looking down at Warren and was started to admire him before he could stop himself; he shook his head and sighed.

Quietly and gently, he moved away from Warren and got up off of the bed; he tried to gather his clothes quickly and quietly. He bent over for his pants and when he stood up; he looked over to the bed and saw Warren sitting up on the bed looking at him.

"Going to leave without me explaining myself?" Warren asked.

Will stood up before Warren all his glory and said one word.

"Shoot."

"I am a pyro, a rare one at that." Warren said.

Will slipped his pants on and sat down at the side of the bed to put on his shoes.

"A rare one?" Will asked.

"I am a pyro that goes through heat, a sexual heat." Warren said. "I need to have lots of sex with someone in order to get over it, or just wait it out."

Will glared at Warren; Warren held his hands up in defense and continued to explain himself quickly.

"Waiting it out requires pain…" Warren said. "At first I thought that I could wait it out, but then I was going through some of the most horrible pain I had ever felt in my life, I just couldn't make it."

"So you called me." Will said.

Warren nodded his head sheepishly.

"I don't know many people I can trust, and the others I trust weren't around; so I called my last choice." Warren explained. "I-I'm sorry Will…"

Will shook his head.

"So long as you're okay." Will said; then he gave Warren a look. "Are you?"

Warren held his hand out and concentrated; a moment later, a fireball burst to life upon his palm. Warren gave a relieved, but almost sad smile.

"Well, it's good to see that." Will said as he stood up and put on his shirt. "Let's just hope Layla isn't home." Will looked at the time, it was almost ten in the morning; Layla should be at the restaurant opening it up already.

Once Will finished dressing, he walked over to the door, and looked down at it on the floor. He looked back at Warren.

"Sorry about your door…" Will said.

"Don't worry about it." Warren said.

Will continued to look back at Warren for a few more seconds.

"I expect to see you at the scenes Phoenix." Will said with a smile.

"I'll be there General." Warren said with a solute. "Tell Miss Vine I said hi."

Will nodded and walked out.

When Warren was sure the Will was out of the house and gone, he flopped back onto his bed and started sobbing.

To be continued…

------------------

Simple little question, do you like it?

Please send reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Whoa, it's been over two years since I updated; well, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope that, whoever is still out there interested in this story still likes it; please review.

And thank you to all of those who reviewed, two years ago; I hope to hear from all of you and more again.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week after the encounter before any action came to town. The mayor called on all superheroes to fly out and help out with an army of androids that stormed through town, destroying anything in their path; just as things did not seem they could get any worst, the largest robot anyone had ever seen appeared, destroying buildings as it rolled down the street.

Looking at what was happening on the news; Warren knew that he would be needed. Luckily there was nothing big going on with his restaurants that day, so all Warren had to do was simply strip out of his outer clothing and put on his mask. He rushed to his garage and pressed a button on the wall; the floor of his garage suddenly flipped over, putting away his T-Bird and bringing out his motorcycle.

He jumped on, put on his helmet, and pressed a button on it; a tunnel opened up before him on the ground and guiding rails were revealed. Revving up his bike, with a joyous laugh he tore down into the tunnel; the doorway closing up after him. Once he rode to a certain point in the tunnel, he pressed another button. About two blocks before him, the rail lifted up and another doorway opened; he road up the railing onto the streets of town.

"Look, it's Phoenix!" A loud voice yelled.

Warren held back the urge to smile as he listened to everyone call out his name in cheers; he never showed emotion while he was in costume.

Phoenix rode to the point of town where the attack was happening; he jumped off of his bike, took off his helmet, and started to battle with an android that was attacking a pedestrian, the pedestrian ran off screaming.

With a fiery punch, Phoenix knocked the head off of the android and let it go to fall on the ground; just as he turned around, he was attacked by five more androids. He kept them at bay with his fire-wielding; he managed to destroy a couple with fireballs, but the other three sort of worried him, his fire was not doing anything to them. The remaining androids jumped forward and tried to attack him, but just as Phoenix was about to attack back; a series of very sharp thorny vines wrapped around them, tightened and cut them up into pieces.

Knowing that power, Phoenix turned around and saw Miss Vine walking towards him.

"Nice to see you back on the scene." Miss Vine said as she wielded her vine whip over Phoenix's head; an android lost its head and combusted.

"Nice to be back." Phoenix said as he shot a fireball behind Miss Vine; an android head melted off of its shoulders, it too combusted. "Where's General?"

"Across town taking care of the largest one." Miss Vine said.

Phoenix pressed a button on his watch; his bike came up a few seconds later.

"Need a ride?" Phoenix asked.

Miss Vine smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Whoa…" Ethan said as he watched what was happening on the news.

"And look, it looks like Phoenix is back!" The news reporter yelled as she pointed out a familiar motorcycle with an even more familiar rider. "And it looks like he has Miss Vine with him!"

"Yeah Warren, welcome back!" Ethan said as he pumped his fist in the air.

As Ethan watched what was unfolding, he could not help but think what had happened only a couple weeks ago; when Warren had called him crying.

At first Ethan did not know what to think of it at first; he had never heard Warren cry and was beginning to think it was some sort of a prank. But worry rattled his mind with the question of "what if it is Warren and he is really in trouble". With the promise of being there as quickly as possible, Ethan drove to Warren's house. When he got to Warren's, he ended up with both the shock and night of his life; but since then, he did not have the courage to speak to Warren again.

The thought of that night made Ethan hard; he moaned and let his head drop onto the desk. It was so hard to believe that Warren was the same person from all those years ago. The Warren that Ethan knew that present day was nicer, kinder, a little shorter than him; Warren grew only a couple more inches over the years, Ethan had a couple of growth-spurts and grew up to 6'4", he stood only an inch taller than Will and Warren himself was 6' even, Zach was the same height.

A sudden change in tone of the news reporter made his head snap up.

"OH MY GOD!" The reporter screamed. "The robot has got a hold of Phoenix!"

Ethan watched in horror as the robot's arm snaked around Warren's body and held him in a crushing death grip. Warren had a look of painful horror on his face as he screamed out in pain; he tried to get loose, but the more he struggled, the tighter the arm got.

Will was flying around frantically, punching and beating away at the robot trying to free Warren; on the ground Layla was wrapping her lethal vines around the robot's legs and pulling them tight; but instead of cutting through the metal of the robot, the vines simply snapped.

Up in the robot's tightening hold; Warren let out another yell as he suddenly gurgled up a mouthful of blood and passed out. Will became even more frantic to get Warren out of the hold.

Ethan did not know what he could do, but he found himself running off towards the scene, stripping into sidekick wear along the way.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" General yelled as he flew down beside Miss Vine. "I can't break through it!"

"I can't cut through it either!" Miss Vine said as she continued to look up at the robot's arm holding Phoenix.

"How about we give it the slip?" A voice behind them asked.

Turning around, General and Miss Vine saw Ooze. General smiled for the first time since the situation began.

"You come up with the greatest ideas." General said as he took off to the air.

On the street before the huge robot, Ooze turned into a huge puddle of orange goo; waiting for the robot.

General flew around the robot quickly, causing it the move forward as it tried to attack him with its free arm; three steps later, the robot slipped onto its back. Upon hitting the ground, its arm uncoiled from around Phoenix's unconscious body. General quickly swooped in and carried Phoenix's body away.

Ooze picked himself up from under the robot and quickly rushed over to see how Phoenix was doing. He did not look too good; it was pretty obvious he had at least one broken rib, since one was poking out literally through his skin; everything else was deep bleeding cuts and bloody bruises. His breathing was slow, too slow for comfort.

The sounds of sirens filled the area, but the trio did not seem to notice.

"Come on Warren, wake up…" General whispered gently; a tear coming to his eye as he watched the very slow rise and fall of his friend's chest.

Ooze was gently clenching and unclenching his fist. Miss Vine was already crying, placing her hands over her face at what she was seeing.

A thudding sound came from the robot and the active trio turned around ready for anything; but something odd happened, the huge robot seemed to teleport away, it just left.

The sounds of the sirens were finally noticed by the trio and they saw police cars and ambulances rushing down the street.

* * *

Three weeks later…

General made his way down the hallway and entered a room that was all too familiar to him. On the bed before him lay a comatose Warren Peace, known to most of the hospital as Phoenix.

General walked over to the bed, grabbing a chair along the way and sat down beside it.

"Hey Warren…" Will whispered.

As for the past three weeks, no response.

The doctors treating Warren said that his condition was stable; that everything else was up to Warren and that there was nothing else they could do.

Along the way to the hospital on the day that he was attacked, he had flat-lined three times; they got him back when they got to the hospital. There he was treated for three broken ribs, the others fractured; a broken arm; a fractured leg; a punctured lung; blood loss; and a concussion.

Lying on that bed, Warren just looked so pale and fragile; it angered Will to no end. For the past three weeks, Will tirelessly tried to find out just what those robots were about. Why did they attack the city? Why did they hurt Warren? The first suspect was Sue Tenney a.k.a. Gwen Grayson a.k.a. Royal Pain, but she was still on complete lockdown; had been since she turned eighteen again. A few more villains were on the list but were slashed down, either they were on lockdown or did not have the means to even start it. Will and the others were stumped and mostly focused on the hope the Warren would wake up soon; all of them visiting as much as they can, Will doing so more than everyone despite his work schedule.

Will gently took a hold of Warren's left hand and kissed it.

"Please Warren, wake up…" Will whispered.

Warren then turned his head towards Will and opened his eyes; he blushed and smiled at Will.

"Hey…" He whispered in a raspy voice.

Will let out a laugh of joy and jumped up into the air with a shout of victory.

"YES!"

Before Will could stop himself, he bent down and kissed Warren.

* * *

Miss Vine had just entered the hospital with an armful of flowers when she heard the shout. Dropping the flowers, she quickly made her way over to the elevator, pressing the necessary button to reach where the yell came from. When the doors opened, she rushed towards the room and stood in the doorway.

Just as she got there, she saw her husband stand up from his assumingly bent position. She thought it was odd when both occupants of the room looked at her in surprise as she walked in. But she pushed that aside and went to hug her friend.

"Warren…" Miss Vine whispered as she held him.

"Hey Layla…" Warren said in a raspy voice.

Noticing that he was thirsty, she reached over to the table next to the bed and poured Warren a glass of water, giving it to him to drink. Warren graciously accepted it and gulped it down.

"Now why didn't you give him water?" Layla scolded at Will. "He's parched!" She swatted his arm.

Will shrugged sheepishly.

"I was so happy, I forgot." Will said.

There was a knock at the door; the trio turned and saw a nurse standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"I saw you drop these Miss Vine." The nurse said as she entered the room; she stopped and gasped when she saw Warren, dropped the flowers and turned on her heel running out of the room.

Layla laughed and she went to pick up the flowers.

"How long have I been out?" Warren asked.

"Three weeks…" Will said.

Warren's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?" Warren whispered.

Will nodded.

"And these are for you…" Layla said as she gently placed the bouquet on Warren's lap.

When Warren tried to reach out and hold the flowers, he noticed for the first time that his arm was broken and in a cast. He looked up at the others.

"What else is wrong with me now?" Warren asked.

"You had three broken ribs along with the others being fractured." Will said.

Warren felt around his torso and felt bandages through the gown.

"Your leg was fractured as well." Layla said.

Warren lifted up his blanket and saw that his leg was tightly bandaged and splinted.

"A punctured lung…" Will said.

"And a concussion." Layla finished.

"Did you destroy that thing?" Warren asked.

They shook their heads.

"It disappeared soon after it hurt you." Will said. "We weren't able to find out what it was about or who made it or controlled it."

"Hey, Hothead's awake!" A familiar voice yelled.

Looking at the doorway, the rest of the gang was there plus two. There was Zach and Ethan in uniform as Illuman and Ooze, Magenta was in a black cloak that shined purple; and behind them were Mr. and Ms. Stronghold as The Commander and Jetstream. All of them walked in and hugged and kissed Warren, leaving a gift of some sort on his lap.

Warren looked around and somehow for the first time, saw that his room was littered with balloons, flowers, and baskets of gifts.

"Whoa…" Warren whispered.

The others laughed.

* * *

Three days later…

Warren sat down on his bed waiting for the others to help him down with his stuff and the doctor to tell him everything else; today he was finally going home. With everything that seemed to be going fine at first, the day that Warren was supposed to originally go home; had him plagued with sickness. Everything he ate he threw back up; he was more irritable, once snapping at a nurse and making her cry; he got dizzy if he stood up for just a few minutes; and a few other things; he just did not know what was wrong with him. He was not in pain like he was when he was in heat, so he felt it was something else, but what?

A soft knock was made at the door and Warren looked towards it, shocked to see who he saw.

"Mr. Medulla?" Warren asked.

Mr. Medulla, in the flesh was standing at the door. Warren had not seen his old science teacher since the after party of Will and Layla's wedding five years before.

"Hello Phoenix…" Mr. Medulla greeted. "And how are you?"

"Strangely enough, sick." Warren said.

Mr. Medulla nodded and paced for a moment, seeming nervous.

Warren grew worried.

"What's wrong with me?" Warren asked.

"I'm happy you're sitting on a bed." Mr. Medulla muttered.

"Huh?" Warren asked as he tilted his head.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Mr. Peace." Mr. Medulla said as he stopped and faced Warren. "Warren, you're pregnant."

Warren fell back onto his bed as he passed out cold.

At the doorway, three thuds were suddenly heard; turning around, Mr. Medulla was surprised to see that the three out-ed forms were the General, Illuman, and Ooze; with their wives, family and friends looking down at them.

To be continued…

* * *

Ah…the plot continues to thicken; when everyone comes to, what will happen? Well, sorry for being stingy, but reviews are the key for an update, also time, most definitely time.

Till I write again!


End file.
